It is state of the art that distribution cable now being installed in domestic telephone systems is buried beneath the ground. Installation and maintenance of cable requires the cable to be spliced. Distribution cables may contain several hundred wire pairs. Each wire must be isolated and spliced to another wire. Since most of the cable is waterproofed to prevent corrosion that typically occurs when wires become water soaked, it has been widely adopted to fill splice closures with hydrophobic filling materials to prevent disruption or deterioration of service that can occur when cable becomes flooded with water.
Although the physical function of cable-filling material is straightforward, the choice of the material is not. Among the many considerations that are important for materials used in such applications are the hydrophobic nature of the material, stability on aging, low temperature properties, flow characteristics at elevated temperatures, processing characteristics, handling characteristics, dielectric properties, toxicity, and cost.
Compositions for use in electric cables which are essentially mixtures of elastomers, polymers and oils are disclosed in G.B. No. 2,092,176, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,716, 4,176,240 and 3,879,575.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,600 discloses MgO in combination with a rubber plasticizer and a surface active agent and/or metallic soap for use in chloroprene polymer compounding and processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,027 discloses a lubricating grease comprising an oil, a calcium soap or a calcium salt of a fatty acid, and an elastomer.